User blog:Ultra instinct issei/Star galaxia abilities storage
A storage space for my project. Mystic crystal https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Combat https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Anti-Magic_Combat https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Anti-Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Anti-Magic_Aura https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Combat_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Mystical_Martial_Arts https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magiportation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Telepathy https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Telekinesis https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Object_Manipulation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Potion_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Flight https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Energy_Manipulation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Constructs https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Armor https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Wing_Manifestation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Polearm_Construction https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Blade_Construction https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Bow_Construction https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Portal_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Replication https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Invisibility https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Generation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Energy_Absorption https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Detection https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Illusionary_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Nature_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Necromancy https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Transmutation_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Divination https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Aether_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Antimatter_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Apocalyptic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Astral_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Aura_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Aurora_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Barrier_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Chaos_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Chi_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Conceptual_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Corruption_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Creation_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Curse_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Matter_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Destiny_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Destruction_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Digital_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dimension_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Divine_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Demonic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Electromagnetism_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Air_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Earth_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Crystal_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Electricity_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Light_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Laser_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Light-Shadow_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Twilight_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Snow_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Weather_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Emotion_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Evolutionary_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Extra-Dimensional_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Gravity_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Solar_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Madness_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magnetic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Matter_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Memory_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Mystical_Material_Manipulation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Mythic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Order_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Portal_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Psionic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Psychic_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Purification_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Quantum_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbow_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Reality_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Replication_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Sealing_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Replication https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Resistance https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Sleep_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Space-Time_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Technological_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Technomagic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Teleportation_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Underworld_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Void_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Vibration_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Yin_%26_Yang_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Zodiac_Magic https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Miracle_Manipulation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Ascendancy https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Abjuration https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Negation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_Resistance https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Soul_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Life_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Universe_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Multiverse_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Frame_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Space_Generation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dimension_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Reality_Creation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Planet_Destruction https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_Creation Chaos crystal Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity Plot Manipulation ,Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Infinite Self-Resurrection, Concept Destruction Acid Manipulation ,Radiation Manipulation Life and Death Manipulation, Resurrection Manipulation, Change Manipulation Matter Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplifications Music Manipulation Mind Control Chaos Inducement Broadway Force Pyrokinesis Telekinesis Summoning Statistics Amplification Explosion Manipulation Power Nullification Size Manipulation Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Healing Death Inducement Life Inducement Soul Manipulation Petrification Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Matter Absorption, Flight, Creation Destruction , Soul Sealing , Wish Granting, Increased speed and stamina Duplication Invulnerability Size Manipulation Increased strength and Increased speed , Meta Wish Granting Plot Manipulation Power Bestowal Nigh-Complete Arsenal Evolution Manipulation Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Immortality Concept Manipulation, Concept Manipulation Absolute Restoration Time Paradoxal Resistance Dream Manipulation, Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing and DuplicationLaser Beam Emission, Force-Field Generation, Flight, Cosmic Manipulation Fusionism Life-Force Manipulation Mind Control Empathic Manipulation Poison Manipulation Color Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Universal Embodiment | Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Dimensional Storage, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Danger Sensing (His nose can apparently smell trouble), Physics Manipulation, Longevity Shapeshifting , Flight Plot Manipulation Telekinesis Plant Growth Acceleration Gravity Manipulation Radiation Manipulation Petrification Existence Erasure Plot Manipulation Concept Destruction Meta Wish Granting Matter Manipulation Evolution Manipulation Fate Manipulation Enhanced Swordsmanship Enhanced Marksmanship 4th Wall Awareness Resurrection Pain Affinity Regeneration , Duplication , Primordial Force Manipulation Universal Manipulation Proficiency w/ Hammers, Soul DestructionMutilation Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Telepathy Music Manipulation Mind Control Chaos Inducement, Broadway Force, Pyrokinesis Telekinesis Summoning Statistics Amplification Explosion Manipulation Power Nullification Matter Manipulation Size Manipulation Weather Manipulation Empathic Manipulation Healing Death Inducement Life Inducement Soul Manipulation Healing and Stamina Restoration Sleep Inducement , The ability to shower foes in stars The ability to lower the Attack Potency of foes Healing Time Stop Transmutation into stars Energy Manipulation Attack Reflection , Earthquake Generation Time Stop Increased stats , Reality Warping , Healing One Hit Kill Supernova Generation Dimensional Travel, Immortality, Concept Manipulation, Time Paradoxal Resistance ,Concept Manipulation, Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, , Flight Cyrokinesis Duplication Invulnerability Immortality Types 2 and 7 Negation Instinctive Reaction Increased durability w/ Ghost Physiology Terrakinesis Cloud Manipulation Intangibility Size Manipulation Increased speed Nigh-Invulnerability Transmutation Metal Manipulation Increased strength Soul Sealing Invisibility Meta Wish Granting Plot Manipulation Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal Evolution Manipulation Meta Possession and Flight Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks Power Nullification w/ Elemental Manipulation, to Confusion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life-Force Absorption, Confusion Inducement, Healing, Luck, Scanning, Pain Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Tornado Creation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, and Electrokinesis Matter Manipulation Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Plot Manipulation and is 1,000x stronger than base form Emerald crystal Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation Time Travel Resurrection Regeneration Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Law Manipulation , Conceptual Manipulation Power Nullification, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation Energy Projection, Psychometry, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Cloning, Teleportation, Transmutation Size Manipulation, Information Analysis, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation Creation,Can make a fire go out by telling it to. Hellfire Manipulation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Chi Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation Willpower Manipulation Technology Manipulation, Petrification Wind Manipulation Paralysis Inducement Mind Control Sealing Dream Manipulation Transmutation Possession, Fourth Wall Awareness, Instinctive Precognition Durability Negation, Heat Manipulation and Resistance ,ignores all resistances ,Can memorize attacks after seeing them once,Mind Manipulation Danmaku, Portal Creation, BFR, Magma Manipulation, Space-Time Creation, Empathic Manipulation Weather Manipulation, Attack Reflection Reactive Power Level, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Non- Physical Interaction Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Has an alarm clock in his head), Existence Erasure Mind, Soul, and Information ManipulationAbsorption Bone Manipulation Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance to Sealing and BFR | Absorption, Virtual reality creation, virtual connecting, Golden crystal Regeneration Flight/Levitation, Immortality Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Berserk Mode, Sleep Inducement Non-Corporeality , Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Clairvoyance, Precognition , Enhanced Senses Illusion Creation, Power Nullification Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Time Travel Inter-universal travel, Durability Negation Technology Manipulation, Duplication Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Power Bestowal Accelerated Development, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Animal Manipulation Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis , , Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation Quantum Manipulation Soul Removal and Possession Resurrection Resistance to Madness Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR Matter Manipulation Biological Manipulation Durability Negation Chaos Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Forcefield Creation , Transmutation , Petrification Summoning, Breaking the Fourth Wall Black crystal Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Blasts, Aura, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Size Manipulation, Regeneration Immortality Can create aspects of herself, Assimilation, Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy/Negative Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Light Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Healing, Sealing, Age Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Mind Control, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Attack Manipulation, Essence Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the destiny of things), Resurrection, Existence Erasure, Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Genius Intelligence Death Phantom) Immortality Transformation, Spell Negation , Revitalisation, Void Manipulation Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Space-Time BFR, Essence Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Purification ,Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, "Black Hole Creation possessing invisible to the naked eye, sucking up matter and energy grow, Energy Manipulation cancels out any kind of energy or power.drains energy from those nearby it. He can actively convert light and energy into his own negative energy as well), Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation ( can decay matter and can fade planets out of existence), Transmutation (By grabbing somebody with his arms, he can destroy them immediately), Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation Time Travel, , Teleportation , Illusion Creation & Non-Corporeal Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people, Can cause paralysis at will, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 2, & 7), Existence Erasure, Earth Manipulation Air Manipulation create poisonous mists), BFR Reality Warping ct intangible Genius Intelligence, Magic, Can sprout extending flexible arms, Size Manipulation via energy absorption, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Absorption Void Manipulation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Incorporeality Intangibility, Regeneration Darkness Manipulation Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Size grows Energy-Sensing Energy-Draining Petrification Resurrection and Power Bestowal Brainwashing Morality Manipulation), Illusion Creation Telepathy,Magic, Existence Erasure, Earth Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation Absorption Resistance to Soul Manipulation , Superhuman Physical Characteristics, assimilate matter and energy, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Energy-sensing, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Can merge dimensions | Healing, Energy blasts Fusionism can steal souls Can convert everything into darkness Resistance to All Elemental powers , Energy Absorption . Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection and Projection, Magic, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration, Immortality (Type 1), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Duplication, Can induce nightmares, Sealing, Age Manipulation. Dark crystal Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Immortality Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Concept Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, True Flight/Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation , Life and Death Manipulation Energy Manipulation Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy), Attack Reflection Cross-Universal Portal Creation, Illusions Creation, Existence Erasure Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Void Manipulation Precognition , Non-Physical Interaction Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation Chaos Manipulation BFR Creation Fate Manipulation , Regeneration Negation, Possibly Physics ManipulationIntangibility Sealing , Resurrection and Passsive Perception Manipulation Status Effect Inducement/ Forcefield Creation , Curse Manipulation ,Heat Manipulation and resistant to it , Causality Manipulation and resistance to it , Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation , Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation , Radiation Manipulation , Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, Uncertainty creation,Miracle performingand Paradox inducement, through the protagonist.| Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality, Resurrection, Acausality, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Conceptual Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Telepathy, Absorption. void crystal Sapphire crystal Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1), Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Clairvoyance (Upscaled from Giratina), Body Control, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Invisibility (Upscaled from Palkia), Antimatter Manipulation (Upscaled from Giratina), Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation (Of the variety of the 17 types), Reality Warping, Creation , Age Manipulation, Breath Attack, Subjective Reality, Portal Creation, Time Stop, Time Travel , Space-Time Manipulation , Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation , Magma Manipulation and Earth Manipulation , Darkness Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction , Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation , Attack Negation , Illusion Creation , Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Physics Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Resistance Negation , Invulnerability and Forcefield Creation Mind Attacks , Statistics Amplification (Via Cosmic Power), Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Morality Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being), Dimensional and Temporal BFR (Functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry Fusionism), Light Manipulation, Precognition Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Can hit Selectibly intangible entities , Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Soul Manipulation, Danmaku , Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation (Upscaled from Azelf), Empathic Manipulation (Upscaled from Mesprit), Can breathe in space, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy Hoopa's mind control, Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Immunity to Absolute Zero, and certain status effects ), Resistance Silvally, Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation . Silver crystal Weapons Please note, NONE of the pictures belong to me. All creadits to the artists making them. Please use google image search to find out their source. air.jpg anti magic.jpg cosmic.jpg darkness.png deathj.jpg demonic.jpg earthyt.png ether.jpg fireu.png gravity.png holyt.jpg light.png lunar.jpg magic.jpg solar.png space.jpg thunder.png time.jpg water.jpg Monado.png monado2.png monado3.jpg Category:Blog posts